Cherry Popping
by shadowofddeath
Summary: remember in ROTF when sam's mom says he got his cherry popped lastt week? well, i wanted details. so i made them. rated M for juicy lemon. SamxMikaela, one shot.


**Okay, so I just re-watched Transformers 2: Revenge of the Fallen, for like the 5****th**** time.**

**And I noticed the part when Sam just arrived at campus, and his mother is telling people he got his cherry popped and she was in the house. Well, I like details. So I have decided to create my own version of what EXACTLY went on. Enjoy ;D**

**

* * *

**

"You're sure your parents aren't home?" Mikaela asked through the phone, climbing onto her motorcycle.

"Yea, Kayla. I just checked the driveway. And they never park in the garage. I think Bee's in there." Sam answered, propping the phone up between his ear and his shoulder and going through his dirty clothes.

"Okay. What time you want me over?" She asked, sitting up on the small leather seat, her shorts settling over her recently exposed butt.

"Now, Kayla." Sam said, a smile in his voice.

"Okay, but I'm still breaking up with you Sam." She responded, turning on the motorcycle and checking to make sure the gas was full enough to get to Sam's house.

"Ouch. That hurts. Maybe I can talk you out of it when you get here?" He suggested, tossing a pile of clothes in the bin and removing the phone from one ear to the other.

"I don't know Sam, it's gonna have to take a lot to change my mind." Mikaela teased.

Sam smiled. "You know you're my everything Mikaela." he replied.

"Hm. You're working on it. Bye." Mikaela said, smiling a little herself. She pressed the button on her Bluetooth to end the call, and she tucked her hair up with her hair pin. She quickly pressed the motorcycle helmet onto her hair, and flipped the eye protection over her sapphire and silver eyes. She revved the engine twice, and took off towards Sam's house.

Sam knew it was Mikaela before she was even in the driveway. He knew the sound of her motorcycle; the soft purr of it. He climbed off his bed and went to the window, seeing her take her helmet off, swinging her luscious black hair out. She then flipped it over her shoulders, checked her reflection in the motorcycle mirror, and started walking towards the front door. Sam looked over his room one more time, making sure the bed was completely clean, before dashing downstairs to meet her before she rang the doorbell. He swung the door open just as her index finger was a centimeter away from pressing the button.

"Hey Mikaela." Sam said, walking closer to her. "Come in."

"We're over so far, Sam. You haven't proved anything to me, yet." Mikaela said, but she let him wrap his arms around her waist and press his body to hers.

"Give me an hour or two, and I think I can." Sam said, implying what he wanted to do. Mikaela raised one perfect eyebrow, and Sam winked and kissed her lips softly. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and kissed him back. Sam slowly deepened the kiss, mingling his tongue with hers. They broke away gasping, and Mikaela looked at him with lustful eyes.

"You wanna go upstairs? I have to show you something." Sam murmured against her soft, pink lips.

"Worst hidden message ever." Mikaela said, smirking at him. He grinned and placed both of his hands on either side of her butt. She gasped, and he lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and he walked her slowly up the stairs, not breaking their deep kiss.

Judy Witwicky silently cracked her door and peered out to see Sam bring Mikaela into his room, and close the door behind him. She turned around to her dead-sleep husband, and smiled.

"He doesn't even know I'm here!" Judy said in her small slang. She quickly shuffled over to the wall, and pressed her ear against it.

Sam gently laid Mikaela on the bed, and leaned above her. He supported most of his weight with his hands, and Mikaela smiled and brought his face down to hers. She kissed him deeply, gently pressing her hand to the back of his neck telling him to lay down. Sam broke away for a second to take in what she was wearing. She looked breathtaking, as always. She had on her favorite pair of daisy dukes, with a white Bondi Beach belly top. Sam put one hand on the small of her back, touching the bare skin there.

Mikaela looked up into Sam's eyes, and quickly rolled over so she was lying on his chest. She bucked her hips towards the air a little, showing off her curves. Sam put both of his hands on either sides of her waist, and kissed her gently, like a breeze.

"Don't be a wimp. Kiss me like a man." Mikaela growled, knowing that turned Sam on. He smiled big and smashed his mouth to hers, entering her mouth with a strong force. He knew that turned Mikaela on. Mikaela broke away for a second, panty deeply. She reached for the bottoms of Sam's shirt, and tugged it over his head before returning to his mouth.

"OH, I hear panting!" Judy exclaimed, pressing her ear even closer to the wall.

Mikaela put her hands on Sam's packs, running them down his toned chest before smashing her mouth to his once more. Her panting continued, and she realized he was panting also. Sam grabbed the edge of her belly top, quickly pulling it over her head to reveal her white pushup bra. Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise and appreciation, and returned his mouth to hers greedily. He then moved his hands from her chest to the hem of her small shorts. He yanked the belt off quickly, throwing it to the floor. He undid the small button, and unzipped the zipper. Before he could take hers off, she moved her hands from his chest to his jeans. She quickly pushed them down, revealing his boxers. He then returned to his job, taking her shorts off. She had small lace white panties to match the bra, and all of her butt was out.

"I hear clothes bein' taken off!" Judy said quietly, almost bouncing with the excitement that Sam didn't know she was here.

Sam wrapped his strong arms under Mikaela's, unhooking her bra. It fell on the bed, and Mikaela pushed it off. Sam appraised her tan, round breasts before putting one his mouth, and roughly sucking it. Mikaela threw her head back and breathed short, quick, breathy moans.

"Ah ah ah ah!" Mikaela moaned, as Sam gently licked each breast. She could feel she was getting wet, and bit her lip to keep from screaming and moaning out in pleasure. After a little while longer, Mikaela gently pushed Sam back on his back on the bed, and looked at him with wide, nervous eyes.

"Are you ready for this?" Mikaela asked softly, kissing his lips.

"It's the time!" Judy exclaimed quietly to herself, clapping silently.

"I was born ready for you, Kay." Sam replied, sliding his tongue back into her mouth. Mikaela smiled, and sat up on his hips. She pulled down his boxers, and he tore off her own panties. She looked down at him for approval, and he nodded his head feverishly. Mikaela sat up a little higher, and slid back down onto Sam's erect member.

As soon as he was in her, Mikaela forgot everything in the world. She moaned loudly on the first thrust. She heard Sam groan in pleasure, and felt him start to move a little faster.

"Oh, oh, oh, oh shit, oh, OH!" Mikaela screamed, yelling Sam's name at the top of her lungs as he hit her G-Spot on the first try. Sam was thrusting into her at full speed now, and Mikaela was practically blacking out from the pleasure. A violent orgasm rocked her body, and she came all over Sam's member. He kept thrusting into her, and Mikaela kept moaning loudly. She felt him start to move under her, to change position. He flipped her so that she was lying on her back, and he gently spread her legs. This was the first time for both of them, but they had been preparing. Mikaela had been taking birth control for two months, and Sam had been working on ways to pleasure her. Sam went in between Mikaela's legs, and re-entered her. Mikaela saw stars for a moment. She was in heaven. Sam started to pound into her quickly, and the bed was smacking up against the wall with each strong thrust.

"Jesus Christ!" Judy exclaimed. "He's screwin' her brains out!"

Sam and Mikaela froze, barely hearing Judy's voice.

"Did you hear that?" Sam asked, looking around, still inside of Mikaela.

"Ohh shit, hear what? Ah ah ah!" Mikaela said between moans. Sam shrugged, and went back to his job. Judy sighed in relief, and kept listening. Mikaela had a second violent orgasm, this one stronger than the first. Her toes curled up, and her leg muscles clenched in pleasure. She screamed out as she had this beautiful release, and Sam almost came himself. But he wanted to try all positions with Mikaela before letting himself release into her. Mikaela sat up quickly, and adjusted Sam until he was sitting with both legs tucked underneath him. She put both legs on either side of his hips, and slid his member into her. She threw her head back in pleasure, blacking out momentarily once again. She felt Sam's warm lips making a trail on her neck, and her body hummed in pleasure. And that's when Sam hit a spot Mikaela had never even discovered before.

"OH, OH _FUCK_! RIGHT THERE, OH MY _GOD_! AH, AH, AH! I'M GONNA – I'M GONNA – AH!" Mikaela cried out before her brain wasn't working straight and her body was vibrating with pleasure and her eyes were rolling back and she was screaming and moaning and she didn't know what she was doing her arms Sam's arms around her! She soon snapped back and felt Sam's lips press against hers again, and her brain worked right. She kissed him back deeply, and felt as he lay gently on top of her, thrusting into her from above her.

"Holy mother of God! What is happening in there?" Judy whispered to herself, her mouth a perfect 'O' in surprise at the loud noise.

Mikaela fisted her hands in Sam's soft sheets, and wrapped her legs tightly around Sam's hips. Her head tossed and turned in the most pleasure of her life. Her toes curled up, and she dug her nails into Sam's back as she sat in his lap again. Sam gently turned her over so that she was on all fours in front of him, and entered her from behind. She screamed out, realizing that this was the best position yet.

"SAM! Oh fuck!" Mikaela moaned. She placed both of her hands on the headboard, and it banged against the wall even harder than before. The bed started to shake, and Mikaela's moans got louder with Sam's harder thrusts. Finally, when Sam was banging into her faster than a high speed metronome, the bed's legs collapsed. They fell down just a little, Mikaela's breasts bouncing in the act. But no one made any huge move. When the bed fell, Sam completely released all the juices he had been holding onto. It was a lot. Mikaela screamed one last scream before collapsing onto the bed, lying on Sam's bare chest. Both of them were sweaty, and panting.

"I'm not breaking up with you yet, Sam." Mikaela panted, breathing on his chest. The act sent shivers up his spine, and he smiled and stroked her hair.

"I didn't think so." Sam replied, bringing her face up to his and kissing her softly on the lips.

Judy clapped silently to herself, and wiped at the tears falling down her cheeks.

"My baby just got his cherry popped! He's growin' up so fast!" Judy sobbed quietly, her southern accent strongly noticeable. Her voice broke when she said cherry.

Mikaela unwillingly broke away from the kiss to check the time. She had got here at 2:15. It was 4:45.

"Oh shit. I gotta go. My man-child father still needs help getting back on his feet from prison. I'll stop by later. Oh, and guess what?" Mikaela teased, sliding the belly shirt on without her bra.

Sam slid his boxers and jeans back on, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Tell me baby."

"I gotta go and buy some _camshafts._" Mikaela whispered in his ear. Sam felt something spark in his pants, and he smiled and quickly swung her towards him, crushing his lips to hers.

"See ya." Mikaela said, sliding her shorts on over her lace panties, and walking out the front door. Sam went to the window and watched as she left, watching her pin her 'i-have-just-been-fucked' hair up and stick it under the motorcycle helmet. And, to Sam's disappointment, he watched her leave.

"Love you Kayla." Sam whispered to the window, and the space where her motorcycle was just in his driveway. "Love you."


End file.
